Andrei Lockheart
' Andrei Lockheart' is a butler at the Hatter Mansion 'Character Outline' Andrei Lockheart (アンドレイ·ロックハート) is currently a butler in the Hatter Mansion. He is kind and quite polite to every person he meets and only shows his true personality to the people he is closest to. He rarely puts away the red ribbon that ties his hair because it's very precious to him 'Appearance' He has long brown hair that is tied neatly with a dark red ribbon. He has dark red eyes and pale white skin. He wears a standard butler uniform that was given to him by his previous, now deceased, master. Hidden inside his suit is a pocketwatch that he likes to dangle around his neck but usually hides it in fear that it might get stolen. He usually hangs his Silver Glock on a hidden belt beneath his jacket 'History' The Ravensdale and Lockheart family, two families that had their destinies intertwined in more ways than one.The Lockhearts were a proud yet humble family. They were not the richest but they also were not the poorest and they were contented with that. All of them were good hearted while The Ravensdale Family consisted of nobles and aristocrats. Due to Family bonds and traditions, The Lockheart family served as the assistants of the Ravensdales and became somewhat their servants. Andrei was orphaned at the young age of 13 when his parents died in an Accident. The head of the Ravensdale family, out of pity, took him in. Being a Lockheart, he was made into the personal butler of their youngest daughter, Stephanie May Ravensdale. At first he was a bit reluctant but when he met her his perspective in the Ravensdale family had changed. She was kind and loving, silly but good hearted. He made a small promise that he'd protect her at all costs, to never let that beautiful smile on her face ever fade away. Years passed by, Andrei had already become a great butler to Stephanie. They also became good friends. He would always think of what was good for her and did everything for her sake. Soon, he started to have feelings for her but he kept on pushing the idea away because he knew they could never be together. During this time, Andrei was secretly trained to protect her. The Ravensdale Family was never the one that kept their ties with others. So they had a lot of enemies that wanted to kill them. He was taught on how to shoot a gun and how to throw knives that had enough power and speed to hurt the people hit. They hoped this was enough in protecting their precious little daughter. One day, While he and Stephanie were out in the garden. Someone had knocked on the door loud enough to wake everyone. Andrei peeked from the garden and saw a familiar face. A man, past his 40s, had been coming and go in the Manor for a few days and now had come back once again, this time he had other people with him. And they didn't seem friendly this time. He came into Manor barging in, and shot everyone he saw along with his men. Gunshots and screams could be heard from everywhere. Andrei lead Stephanie to the secret exit in the garden in an attempt to escape from the dangerous thugs. Unfortunately, while Andrei was busy killing off a man that held a gun dangerously in his hands, Stephanie was shot and fell to the ground. Andrei tear off a piece of his suit and held it against her stomach in a pitiful attempt to stop the bleeding. Stephanie begged Andrei to escape and leave her while Andrei's heart twisted and turn at her request. When her body went limp in his arms his tears fell on his cheeks as he sobbed quietly. He stood up and approached the exit and looked back one more time at the girl who he had swore to protect. The one that he had loved. At the other side of the secret exit was a forest that no one had crossed through before. He kept on running as his tears fell. After minutes of running he stopped and sat underneath a tree and sobbed quietly in his hands. He started to question himself in everyway possible as he grew more and more frustrated. Suddenly he heard a girl's voice, he looked up to see a little girl. He asked him if he was lost but Andrei didn't have the energy to respond. The girl giggled and gestured for him to follow. He started to follow her through the woods. She started to talk with him, but she acted strange. She suddenly took his hand and said "We want to make your dreams come true. . .". This confused him more. But for moment, he contemplated, maybe she wanted to make him forget everything that had happened. He felt a slight hesitation to run away. He suddenly heard a boy's voice, "You can't escape. . .You have said your vow". He felt his body freeze. The girl started to talk about a 'Garden'. It sounded so tempting, he didn't know what to do. He then realized that his heart beat now sounded like a ticking clock. It scared him but then he realized. If he went to this 'garden' would it mean that he'll leave this cruel and evil world? He felt peace for a moment when he realized Stephanie didn't want him to be sad and restricted anymore before he agreed. He nodded silently as they pulled him into the place they had been talking about, the Garden'. "I'll still remember you Stephanie, no matter what happens. . ." He muttered his last words before he went with them, forever vanishing from the world he had known. Personality Andrei is a kind and polite young man who rarely gets mad. He is quite loyal and faithful his master in the Hatter Mansion. When alone, he's quite silent and has a dark atmosphere around him. He speaks quite formally around people while he speaks casually with his close friends. Even though he appears to trust people quite easily, deep inside he only truly trusts people who are special to him. Although, there are times that when people annoy him too much, his true personality shows, which was his personality before he met Stephanie. 'Trivia' *Andrei's Silver Glock was actually given to him from the Head Butler of the Ravensdale Manor. *He barely talks about his past because he doesn't want to feel the same pain he had felt back then. *Andrei actually has Autophobia and Arachnophobia. He doesn't like being alone because he'll start thinking about Stephanie if he does. He sometimes tries to distract himself by reading books or by doing some chores if that happens. And yes, he doesn't like Spiders. *The red ribbon that he uses to tie his hair was given to him by Stephanie. *He has a habit of calling everyone Sir or Miss/Ma'am. *He gets a little mad if you mention his short height. *Before Andrei met Stephanie, he was a cold and arrogant boy who liked making nasty remarks at everything. Category:Hatter Mansion Category:Male